Darkest Desire
by celestialexys
Summary: What happens when 5 friends get lost in a dark forest? What happens when they get to know that the feared mafia group was waiting for them? What happens when the girls come to know that they are not only the leader of the group but also are cold bloods aka vampires? What will happen to our girls Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy and Mira? OCC Find out ;) [Nalu,Jerza,Gruvia,Gale,Miraxus]
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Mashima sensei does. Was not in practice of writing so you may find a lot of grammatical errors so please do excuse me my dear readers. And chapters will be updated every once in a week or two weeks ;)**

 **Dark Desires**

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Normal POV)**

"Darn it" shouted Lucy exhasperatedly, "just how the fuck did we got lost taking a short cut and that to our car's fuel is now showing empty in the middle of a frigging forest." Sighing for the umpteenth time the white haired maiden sighed trying to calm her blonde friend "Lucy we need to calm down. I know you are tired and worried but we all are. If we don't calm down and think clearly we won't be able to get out of this situation, can we now?"

Lucy looks back and sees her friends faces and sighs feeling guilty " I am sorry Mira.. I am just worried.. We shouldn't have taken the short cut as that old couple suggested. Juvia is not well and her fever is not coming down. Erza is still unconscious from her fever. Levy started to show the symptoms of the fever. I am worried."

"Let's get out and look for help. The rain isn't heavy so I think we will be ok." Mira replied gently looking back at her friends. They five were like family, they had no one but each other to rely on.

With a small "ok" Lucy got out with Mira to look for help unbeknownst to them that four pair of eyes were following their movements. Lucy looked back at the car not feeling too inclined of leaving the three totally alone there unconscious. "Mira wait.. I don't want to leave them alone and peerless. I will go and search for help while you look after them."

"Are you sure Lucy? It's all dark and raining", Mira looked around worriedly

"Don't worry I have my torch with me. Also I will be at ease knowing you are here. So please."

"OK Lucy but if you don't find anything just return to the car at once. You hear?"

"I do hear. Now I am off. I will be back soon." Saying that Lucy slowly walks off from their car.

Mira took out a bottle of water from her pouch slowly drinking it to help her parched throat when she suddenly hears a rustle near the tree she was standing. "Who's there?" She calls out bringing out a torch of her own to see clearly. "Lucy is that you?" Still getting no answer she thought it was just her hallucination. As soon as she turned off her torch she felt a severe pain around her neck and felt all her energy been drawn away. Before her consciousnesses turned black she saw a pair of sharp amber eyes with a tinge of red looking at her with some dark satisfaction.

 **OMG! what happened to Mira?! What will happen to the girls?! Lucyyyu where are you?! Well who knows where I'd Lucy? Wait is she too in some Danger?! Well stay tuned to know ;)**

 **And like and review please ;-;**

 **Alexys_Chan :***


	2. Chapter 2

**i don't own Fairy tail *sobs* Mashima sensei does. Do excuse my grammatical errors. Enjoy the story and surprise Icpuld get some free time and update the new chapter.**

 **Darkest Desire chapter 2**

It was dark in the forest and the rain was continuously falling, the only light that could be seen in the forest was from the torch that Lucy was carrying with her. If she said that she was not scared it would have been a lie as she could feel butterflies in her stomach, not die to excitement but due to nervousness.

" I wonder if I will get any help in this forest at all." She whispered to herself while moving forward.

She shivered at the coldness as her dress was soaked to her skin. A sudden loud clap of thunder made her shriek little. But due to the lightning she saw a mansion about 300 meters away from her. But what she failed to notice was that during that small amount of time when everything was alight due to the thunder, a man was standing behind her about three hands away smirking towards her direction and licked his lips.

The man thought to himself 'This will be fun.'

Saying the he sniffed the air little more and then inhaled deeply again. A deep rumbling sound erupted in his chest, her smell is intoxicating. He could not wait to devour her then and their ripping off her innocence and making her bright eyes shade tears, things will now be fun starting now. Yes he will have fun now but what will happen to her? Thinking it made him shiver but unlike Lucy who shivered in fear, his one was pure of excitement.

 **(Near the mansion gate)**

"This place is surely creepy huh.." Lucy whispered softly to herself and gets more closer to the gate. Once she reached there she felt as if someone hugged her from behind kissing her neck. With a shriek she turned around to find no one was there.

"Was I imagining things right now?" Gulping hard she wonders and backed away little. But as soon as she took two steps her back touched the gate of the mansion and with a deep humming sound it got opened. Lucy was not sure weather to get it alone or not but she didn't have any other options. The mansion looked like that no one lived there for centuries from the outside. Without bothering to knock she pushed the main door open and walked in slowly. Suddenly her world became dark, her torch gave out on her leaving her absolutely helpless.

Lucy sighed then gathered her courage to find if there was any candle in this haunted type of mansion. And to her luck she got one from on of the chest of drawers beside her right side. She lit the candle and looked around of her.

"I need to find something useful and get back to them fast. Mira will be worried sick by now for me." She laughed to herself quietly and moved further inside the house. While she was exploring on her own she didn't notice a pair on onyx eyes with a tinge of red was following her movements.

Another figure appeared beside the guy and whispered in a soft calm manner, "Won't you make a move? We already brought "our ones" here."

The man with onyx eyes laughed softly and replied to the man with raven hair softly " You should know that before I capture what is mine I like to play it"

The raven haired man smirked at his best friend and replied " Don't take too long. We will be preparing "our" things now so excuse me. "

The onyx eyed man smirked and nodded at his friend who disappeared to other direction. Then he slowly emerged on top of the stairs and looked down at the blonde girl who was now about to climb up the stairs.

Sensing something move out of her peripheral vision Lucy looked back. There was nothing. But the air around her suddenly became chilly she shivered more. Already her clothes were soaked to her skin and now this air. What a luck. Lucy thought to herself grimacing.

Then she turned back to go upstairs when her eyes landed on another pair of eyes. Deep beautiful onyx eyes with a tinge of red and also with some dark and mischievousness hidden in it. Those eyes were watching her, observing her, gauging her from top to bottom and after few minutes it landed back on eyes. Those eyes were so beautiful to her that she even forgot to scream in fear. The man slowly licked his lips with a smirk always plastered on his face and then in the next instant he was standing right in front of her with his arms around her painfully.

"Now my beloved time to sleep" the man whispered with a husky voice and then she suddenly felt a piercing pain in her neck, drawing all her strength away. And before she collapsed in the man's arm all she could do whimper out a small "no..." And her world turned black...

 ***cliffhanger***

 **OH NOOOOO! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW? Well I know but you guys don't ? ..stay tuned for my next update..**

 **Follow favorite and review so I can do better .. Till next time my dearies..**

 **Alexys_Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry my dear readers for so late update. Been busy for exams as University is killing me.**

 **On to the story. Pardon my grammatical errors. Story is not mine only the plot is mine.**

 **Mashima sensei's characters.**

 **Lucy POV**

*tap tap tap tap*

Running all I can hear is the sound of my running. Dark, everywhere it's dark. I can't see where am I going. I am scared. Help me. Someone please help me.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Run Lucy run, don't look back and don't stop running no matter what. You must flee from here. They should not catch you."

I recall those words of my dying mother. She was frantically telling me those words while pushing me through the secret Chambers of our house.

"Mama, mama please come with me. I will be lonely and scared. I don't want to part with you. I don't want to be alone"

"Don't worry sweet child. He will come for you. He will definitely save you. He sh..." Before my mother could utter another word we could hear someone broke the door of our front door.

"SEARCH FOR THE GIRL AND BURN HER" someone shouted. Listening this my mother pushed me harder and locked the way of the chamber. I couldn't decide what to do but I was sure they were here for me. To kill me. I need to run as my mother said. I will come and look for my mother once I get back after few hours.

But after few hours the place where my house once stood was nothing but full of ashes.i didn't see the shadow approaching me as I was too shocked and heartbroken to notice. Even I didn't know that my cheeks are wet from tears. This must be a dream a bad dream. Suddenly two hands were around my neck choking me. I couldn't breathe. The man's eyes were dark with bloodlust. I feel my entire world is going to stop. Before I lost concious I heard someone else's growl "Keep your filthy hands off of her"

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

I wake up with a start. It's been years since I last dreamt about that time. But I feel as if some parts of that dream is missing. I feel dizzy. Dreaming about that time always makes my heart ache.i didn't find out what happened to father but I found out my mother corpse and took the pendant she used to wear which holds our picture. It's still with me and in her absence I wear it now. I am drenched with sweats while I still look up at the unfamiliar ceiling. As I tried to wipe off the sweat from my face I realized I couldn't move my arms and legs. The were strongly bounded to the bed.

" I see you are awake my love" a voice spoke from my side and I could feel a hand on my stomach. Then I could see his face and those eyes. That salmon haired man. I feel like I am in a daze and I can't talk.

He suddenlysqueezed my stomach hard making me gasp, bringing back me from my reverie. I need to ask him why is he doing this to me but why isn't my voice coming out?!

"Oh you are trying to talk? Well you can't do it my love. Until and unless..." He let his words hang in the air while deepened his smirk holding my thin clothing from my chest slowly slowly tearing it. I panicked. I am scared. What is he trying to do? This must be some sick joke. No please not this. But neither my body nor my voice is listening to my command.

"Let us have some sweet painful fun my love?" He whispered those words more of as a statement than a question drawing closer to me. The features of his face is making me scared more and more. Please help me. Someone. Help me!

"I will make you scream now from here on. And you will know the true meaning of fear..."

 **muwahahaha another cliffhanger. Hope you liked it. Will be uploading soon. Again please overlook my mistakes. Keep supporting me so that it can encourage me to keep on updating more faster. Love you guys. Bye till then.**

 **Yours alex-chan :***


	4. Author's Note

I really have no excuse that you guys had to wait so long for new updates.. but life's been pretty harsh on this side.. I am really sorry and I will be back soon with more chapters and interesting events in it.


End file.
